The Statue
by Miugi
Summary: Akihiko Usami is interested in a particular statue and buys it. What happens when the statue comes to life? Should Akihiko be scared? First story. Might be lame, who knows. Mrreehh.


Ever heard the _Story of Misaki Takahashi_?

No?

Well, here's your chance to know a little, so read carefully.

A long time ago lived a boy named Misaki Takahashi. He lived with his elder brother and his loving parents in a huge mansion. He was a lively and energetic kid. Every day, he'd go out with his elder brother to play. The brothers would always come home by supper time, utterly exhausted. Their parents would merely smile at the kids and their Mom would serve them supper.

Yes, the Takahashi family was perfect.

One day, Misaki's parents decided to go out. Misaki was sick that day. The parents worried about Misaki, but he told them to go anyway.

''And bring gifts! Hurry back, okay?''

Mom and Dad nodded, smiled and hopped into the carriage and left for their destination.

That day, the brothers waited and waited. Weren't their parents getting a bit late?

Three knocks on the door. '_Finally!_' thought the two brothers. The elder male smiled at his brother and told him to wait in the room.

The elder opened the door expecting to see his parents, but instead he found himself staring at a very downhearted looking person who had news for him.

**xxxxxxx**

Misaki stared at his brother who entered the room. Brother seemed to look really pale.

''Where is Mom and Dad, brother?''

''Misaki…''

''Yes?''

''They are dead.''

''Huh…?''

''They are not coming back, Misaki. They're never coming back.''

Silence.

Tears stared to form in Misaki's eyes. ''Why…?''

''They were hurrying back, Misaki. They were hurrying back because you told them to.''

The younger's eyes widened. ''N-No!'' he choked.

The elder brother seemed to look angry now. He glared at his brother. ''They are dead now because you are a _burden_.''

**xxxxxxx**

After the death of their parents, you would think that the elder brother would support the younger brother but it was not like that.

His brother did take care of Misaki, of course, but he never paid attention to Misaki.

At first, the younger tried doing many things for his brother. He helped him in chores, he never made a mess. He was such a good kid.

However, Takahashi Takahiro always ignored him.

In fact, no one seemed to like Misaki Takahashi anymore. He had no friends in school. He was bullied. He was scolded for something he never did.

All the kids pushed him around. People started to call him ''The Burden'' or ''The Miserable''. Soon, everyone in the area disliked Misaki for no reason at all. They wouldn't touch him. They seemed to think of him as some diseased person.

Misaki tried to do everything he could to get the people to like him. His efforts were in vain.

He wasn't a burden! Why did everyone think that he was? What did he do? He never hurt anyone! So why? Why was it like this?

Why... did no one care for him?

His world was filled with hatred, and Misaki realized that there was no one who would love him.

**xxxxxxx**

Misaki's eighteenth birthday had arrived, yet no one wished him.

He stared outside his window and silently wished that someone would save him from all this hatred.

The feeling of being hated and ignored was a terrible feeling.

It couldn't get any worse for Misaki Takahashi, right?

Well, that night, it did.

The witch that everyone feared had arrived at his room. The witch that would eat little children for breakfast. The witch who would take anyone's life with the click of her bony fingers.

She gave a loud cackle, and turned Misaki into a statue.

**xxxxxxx**

Many years passed.

The famous writer Akihiko Usami was walking around in an art exhibition.

It was awfully boring. Akihiko looked around and found nothing interesting. Why did Aikawa have to drag him here?

He buried his hands in his pockets and walked around a bit more.

Soon, Akihiko found himself looking at a few statues. His eyes suddenly set themselves at a particular statue. Akihiko walked closer.

The statue had a few cracks here and there. It seemed to be a bit too old for an art exhibition. It stared at the floor with eyes that seemed dull. The statue looked miserable.

The plaque near the statue read ''Misaki the Miserable.''

**xxxxxxx**

**I don't know what you all think about this. I think I'm going a bit too fast. **  
**I'm lazy :F**

**Please review! I need to know if this is interesting enough or not.**

**I'll work hard to do it better and make it more descriptive though.**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes! (I haven't read through this. I'm sure there are tons)**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
